


Ashes To Ashes

by primreceded



Category: Silent Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Ashes To Ashes

**Title:** Ashes To Ashes  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill movie verse.  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to , and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Cybil/Rose  
 **Prompt:** Snow @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/femslash100/profile)[](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/femslash100/)**femslash100**  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** I don't think so. But I'll warn for graphic content and possible triggers just to be safe.  
 **W/C:** 126  
 **A/N:** None.

It falls like snow, tender and quiet and it sticks to everything, turning all and sundry a deathly gray. It sticks to her lashes, clings to your boots.

You smear it under your fingers where you touch her, leaving ashen trails over purple-blue bruises on her hips. She licks them clean when you hold them to her mouth and you want to shove them in, down, until she gags on the taste of this place.

She writhes, crushed between you and the brick of the building you shoved her against, whining around the fingers in her mouth. Leg hitched, squirming. Her whines turn to moans turn to mix with a faraway warning signal.

The stone crumbles, the world tilts. And you all fall down like ashes.


End file.
